<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth by multishippinglover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576108">The Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover'>multishippinglover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [679]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Name-Calling, Protective Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I ran into a very horrible person who said that Gabriel was fat and ugly. Could you write a sabriel fanfic where Sam and Gabriel go to a bar together and a few idiots pick on Gabriel, making him cry. BONUS IF SAM PUNCHES THEM and then takes Gabe home for snuggles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [679]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/229952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic was originally written on April 13th, 2015</p><p>Not taking prompts, sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and Gabriel had gone to the bar to chill and have a couple of drinks. They were having a pretty nice time, sharing a couple of beers and having a few laughs when Sam had to make a quick pit stop.</p><p>“I’ll be right back.” He winked, going off to the men’s room, and leaving Gabriel on a bar stool by himself.</p><p>Gabriel took a few drinks of his beer, and looked around, before he realized that some guys, who were obviously drunk, were staring and snickering at him.</p><p>“Do you guys have a problem?” Gabriel asked, shifting on his seat.</p><p>“The only problem I have is staring at your fugly face.” One guy said.</p><p>“Yeah. You must be a brave soul to think it’s fine to be in public.” Another added.</p><p>Gabriel shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “How about you guys just back off, and we all enjoy the night as it is?”</p><p>“Can’t enjoy it if your fat ass is here.” The first guy said.</p><p>“Look…you guys are obviously drunk, so let’s just ignore each other and-” Gabriel started; before getting cut off.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re drunk and we still managed to see your existence.” A third guy said.</p><p>Gabriel looked away, gripping his beer bottle tightly, trying to force himself to stay calm as the men kept bullying him. He felt tears form in his eyes, and Gabriel furiously wiped them away.</p><p>“Aww, is fugly gonna cry like a baby?” The second guy taunted.</p><p>“Hey, how about you back off from him?” A voice said. Gabe turned and saw Sam striding forward, hands balled into fists.</p><p>The drunk men seemed thrown off by the height and girth of Sam, but one of them snickered and took a chug of beer, before getting up and moving over to Sam, shakily.</p><p>“And what are you…” he asked, pushing Sam lightly. “…gonna do about it?”</p><p>“Insult Gabriel again and I’ll show you.” Sam growled.</p><p>“What, fugly over there?” He laughed.</p><p>Without thinking, Sam pulled his arm back, fist tight, and he decked the guy square in the face, knocking him on the floor. Gabriel was aware of the crack that sounded from Sam punching him.</p><p>“I <em>dare</em> you two to follow after and try to fight me.” Sam growled, shooting daggers at the other men, before moving over to Gabriel, and paying for their drinks. “Come on Gabe. We’re going.”</p><p>Sam took Gabriel and the two left, heading back to the car before driving back to the Bunker.</p><p>Sam lead Gabriel to his room, and he placed Gabriel on the bed, holding him close.</p><p>“Don’t believe what they said. They were drunk and acting like idiots.” Sam murmured.</p><p>“But…but what if they were-” Gabriel started, obviously still upset by the interaction that happened.</p><p>“What if they were right? No, Gabe, they weren’t. They don’t know you. If anyone is ugly it was them because of their behavior.” Sam said, shaking his head.</p><p>Gabriel nodded, pressing into Sam’s body, fingers curling in Sam's flannel.</p><p>“Gabriel, you’re one of the most incredible, beautiful beings I have ever met. That’s what you should believe.” Sam responded, voice soft, fingers curling through Gabriel's hair.</p><p>“Thank you.” Gabriel said softly.</p><p>“Don’t thank me. I’m only speaking the truth.” Sam replied, pulling Gabriel's face up and giving him a soft kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>